Only Hope
by Iggity
Summary: She hadn't seen him since before they left for Godric's Hollow, and it's been awhile since they've talked... RWHG ship. Post War. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!
1. Letters From An Old Friend

My line thing is working again! Yay!

I am back with yet another M rated fic. Yes. I'm thinking about maybe three chapters. Perhaps four. We'll see. But for now, here's chapter one, and I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of dry, but it's really important that you read it through; beginning to end. That way you'll understand the rest of the story.

Oh, and a little note to the people who somehow find it fun to flame me and/or others: They don't effect me. So if you want to waste your time flaming me, go right ahead. I'll either ignore it or take some good points and build on it.**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One - Letters From An Old Friend_**

**She hadn't seen him since before they left for Godric's Hollow. Her parents wouldn't let her go, and they caught her when she tried to sneak out. She had stopped trying to contact him when she had received no response after sending him over ten letters years after the War was over. Harry told her that he was busy.**

'**Yes. Yes, of course he is,' she replied, sighing deeply.**

'**You'll talk again,' Harry had assured her. She merely smiled. **

**

* * *

Hermione,**

**I'm truly sorry for not contacting you before now; my life has been hell without you in it. I shouldn't have send Harry to you with that lame excuse. You must have seen right through it. That wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry.**

**But on a happier topic, I'm in town, and I'd love it if you would meet me for lunch. We need to catch up on a decade or two. Let me know when you're free.**

**Ron**

**She smiled as she stared at the signature.**

'**Mum? Are you OK?'**

**Hermione looked up to see her son leaning against the doorframe.**

'**I'm fine, Kit. What's up?' she replied, stuffing the letter into her robe pocket. Christopher Remus Granger arched an eyebrow. Fifteen years old, he had short brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He looked like a male version of his mother.**

'**Who's the letter from?' he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

'**None of your business,' she replied.**

'**Bullshit!'**

'**Hey! Watch your language, Ron!'**

'**Whoa! Back up. Ron?' Kit questioned as Hermione's eyes widened.**

'**I can't believe I said that,' she whispered. Kit smirked in triumph.**

'**Who's Ron?'**

'**Just a friend.'**

'**A friend you've never mentioned before.'**

'**Kit, don't start with me.'**

'**Then tell me who he is!'**

'**No. Go to your room!'**

'**Mum – '**

'**NO! Go. Now.'**

**Kit let out an aggravated noise and stormed up to his room. Hermione waited until she heard the slamming of Kit's bedroom door before collapsing into the nearest chair and closing her eyes. After twenty years, Ron finally decides to contact her. Why did it take him so bloody long, anyway? She opened her eyes and stood up, intending to owl him back telling him that she was free the next day, and ask him where she should meet him. She had reached the desk and was about to write to Ron when she paused. Why should she bother meeting up with him. In fact, why should she even answer his letter?**

_**Because you know you will anyway.**_

**Hermione sighed. She pulled the chair close and sat down at the desk, poised to answer Ron's letter. She reread it when she finished.**

**Ron,**

**You're right. We have a lot to catch up on. I'm free tomorrow, so just tell me where I should meet you and when.**

**Hermione**

**She didn't know why it took her so long to write the letter (she was there at the desk for at least half an hour), but as she tied the parchment to the leg of Kit's owl, Simeon, and watched him fly off, she had no regrets about answering Ron. **

'**Mum?'**

'**Oh. Kit, Hun, I had to borrow Simeon for a bit. He should be back soon.'**

'**Okay,' Kit replied, moving from his place in the middle of the office to a chair beside his mother's. 'You answered him, didn't you?'**

'**Answered who?' Hermione asked, playing dumb. Kit seemed to see straight through it.**

'**Don't play dumb. You're extremely clever, so playing a role that's beneath you doesn't seem very smart,' he replied firmly. 'Now. This Ron guy. How old a friend is he?'**

'**First year of Hogwarts,' Hermione mumbled. Kit smirked. **

'**That was…ahem…a long time ago, huh?' he asked. Hermione snorted.**

'**Shut up,' she shot, but she was smiling. 'It was twenty-six years ago, for your information.'**

'**Yeah. A long time ago,' Kit stated, leaning back in his chair as his mother reached to swat him. He laughed.**

'**You laugh, but soon you'll be in my position. It seems like only yesterday I was dating the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum.'**

'**He was a Quidditch player?'**

'**Yes. I met him when I was fourteen. I remember that year oh too well. He had come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. We had a Yule Ball; only those in fourth year and up were allowed in unless asked by an older student. Apparently I looked amazing; all the girls in my dorm helped me get ready. I wasn't much of a girly girl back then, so I was grateful for the help. My hair looked amazing, and I loved my dress.'**

'**But why do you remember that so vividly?' Kit asked, always interested by his mother's stories of Hogwarts and all the adventures that she took with Uncle Harry. Hermione laughed.**

'**That was back when I had a crush on Ronald Weasley.'**

'**The guy who owled you today?'**

'**Yes. The guy who owled me today. He's not much to look at if you're really into looks, but it was more than his looks that caught my attention. It was mostly his personality. He was kind, loyal, brave, loving, had a mouth like a sailor, but he was so…Ron. And he was always there for me. Especially after Harry disappeared for over an hour. A Death Eater had entered him into the tournament. But that's a totally different story. Anyway, Harry had disappeared for a bit, and we were both dead worried about him, but when I was clutching to Ron's chest, I felt so safe and warm and it was almost as if nothing could hurt me as long as Ron was there, holding me.'**

'**Aw. Mum wuved Wonald.' Kit mocked. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

'**Yes, yes. I'm in love with Ronald Weasley, alright?'**

'**You mean you still are?' Kit asked, stunned. Hermione blushed.**

'**I think so,' she replied.**

'**Ha. After twenty years? That's outrageous!'**

'**That's love.'**

'**Outrageous.'**

'**Love.'**

'**Both,' Kit shot before Hermione could say anything else. She sighed.**

'**Fine. Both outrageous and love, OK?'**

'**Ha!'**

'**What?'**

'**I've just thought…that means you never loved Viktor Krum.'**

'**No. I never loved your father,' Hermione said.**

'**Then why date him?'**

'**I don't know,' Hermione said. 'I guess I just wanted to settle down.'**

'**Then why didn't you just find Ron?'**

'**I didn't know how he felt about me.'**

'**Oh. Well, what happened at the Yule Ball?'**

'**Ha. Well…Viktor had asked me, and – me being the fool I was at fourteen – I accepted. We went together, and since Viktor was a Durmstrang champion, he had to open the Ball with the other champions. Meaning that I saw Harry in the front of the Great Hall. I remember seeing his jaw drop. But Ron walked in and ignored me like I was just a part of the wall or something. We had been a bit cold towards each other ever since he had tried to ask me as a last resort.'**

'**So he did ask you?'**

'**Well, I suppose he did, but he did without really knowing it. But anyway, we danced – your father and I – and I remember dancing for quite a few songs before we stopped and Viktor said he'd get drinks. I walked over to join Ron and Harry, and Ron started biting my head off about Viktor and I asked him what was wrong, and he told me…ha…he told me I was fraternizing with the enemy.'**

'**Well, mum…he _was_ from Durmstrang.'**

'**You sound just like Ron,' Hermione mused, smiling. 'But we quarrelled like we always did…but it was a bit different. The ball ended and I found myself in the common room yelling at Ron. We said some pretty nasty words…and in the end I remember yelling at Ron that the next time there was a ball, to ask me before anyone else and not as a last resort. Harry heard that part. He walked in right then and there. And I remember overhearing Ron saying something like I had completely missed the point or something. It was so annoying, fighting with Ron. But it was exhilarating at the same time, you know?'**

'**Yeah. I know exactly how you feel, Mum,' Kit murmured, looking at the floor.**

'**Oh?'**

'**Yeah. It…it's Kayla.'**

'**Your friend, Kayla?'**

'**Yeah.'**

'**You should tell her.'**

'**But how? And what if it screws up our friendship? I don't want that to happen!' Kit exclaimed. Hermione smiled.**

'**That's exactly what I used to think about Ron and me. What if, what if, what if. Well, you won't know anything until you let her know how you feel.'**

'**I suppose. But how did Ron react later on. In fifth and sixth and seventh year?' Kit replied, obviously wanting to change the subject. Hermione smirked.**

'**Fifth year was pretty dull, actually. In terms of us, that is. Sixth year. Wow. Sixth year was certainly interesting.'**

'**What happened?'**

'**I…I attacked him with canaries, if I remember correctly.'**

**Kit almost fell off his chair laughing.**

'**You attacked the guy you liked! Are you bloody mad?'**

'**I think I had stepped up a few levels from liked, Kit.'**

'**Oh? What'd you attack him for?'**

'**He was kissing some other girl. There was this teacher who threw parties, and it was near Christmas, and I figured that he had been dropping signals and stuff so I was already on the guest list for this party, and I could have brought a friend, so one day in Herbology I just asked him. And he said yes in his own little Ron language, and I figured we were an 'us', you know? Then I come in the common room one night and find him eating one of my dorm mate's face off. Lavender Brown. God, I hated her. I always had. And now I had another reason – she had stolen the only man I ever loved.'**

'**Whoa. What a slut.'**

'**Watch your language. But yes, she was a bit extreme. I really don't know what any boy saw in her, to be honest. And I'm not just saying that because of the Ron thing.'**

'**Of course not, Mum.'**

'**I'm not!'**

'**OK, just get on with the story.'**

'**Fine. So we didn't speak for months. Then, on his birthday, he was poisoned. If Harry hadn't been there and known about bezoars, Ron would be dead. But, he lived. And one time, I helped him with his homework and he told me he loved me, but it was just a slip up, right? Because seriously, it was on a whim! But then Professor Dumbledore was murdered and we had the funeral, and I didn't even need to hug him. I stood up and I couldn't see right because my eyes were full of tears and I felt someone sweep me up and hug me and I didn't know who it was until I smelt Ron and knew it was him.'**

'**So what about seventh year?'**

'**I didn't go back. I tried to go help Uncle Harry, but I wasn't allowed and your grandparents caught me when I tried to sneak out my bedroom window.'**

'**What were you trying to help Uncle Harry with?'**

'**He was the only one who could stop Voldemort. But Voldemort had split his soul so we had to find the pieces and destroy them before we actually faced Voldemort in person,' Hermione explained. Simeon chose that moment to fly into the office. Kit smiled.**

'**A response?' he asked innocently. Hermione laughed and took the letter off Simeon's leg.**

**Hermione,**

**Tomorrow sounds wonderful. How about you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron around one - ish? Maybe we could spend the whole afternoon together and catch up then.**

**I miss you,**

**Ron**

**Hermione stared at the last four words.**

'**Mum? Mum, what's wrong?' Kit asked. Hermione shook her head and handed him the letter. He read it quickly and smiled. 'Aw. Mum's got a date!'**

'**What! No, I don't!' Hermione said quickly. Kit nodded.**

'**Yeah, you do. You two are having lunch and then spending the rest of the day together. Mum, that's a date,' Kit explained. Hermione sighed.**

'**It's two friends eating and catching up on twenty years,' she said, walking out of the office.**


	2. In Which They Have Teh Sex

**Yeah, I know. Very original chapter title -rolls eyes-**

**And yes, it is purposely spelt 'Teh'.**

**However, I would like to make a few notes...**

**Thank you to my reviewers. jayne-ron-leo, azCat, connieewing, .s.t.a.r. .s.p.a.n.g.l.e.d.(dude...don't you get tired of typing that constantly?), and icerelief2004.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Emma, who I have successfully warped into a RonHermione sex hound. Go me. Emma, m'dear, come to the dark side, we have sex. It's much better than the cookies, I promise. Oh, and Teh Chuckles says hello. You better review after reading this, Emma, 'cause I've given you plenty of things to comment on. ;**

**And now to the chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Two: In Which They Have Teh Sex

'**Hermione?'**

'**Harry! You made it! Thank Merlin!' Hermione said, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and giving him a huge hug.**

'**Yeah! Of course I made it! How could I not come?' Harry exclaimed.**

'**I still don't see why I couldn't stay home alone,' Kit grumbled, watching as Hermione slid her shoes on.**

'**What! You don't want to spend time with me?' Harry asked, feigning hurt. Hermione smirked and walked towards the door as Kit answered.**

'**I do, but staying home alone gives me a chance to think!'**

'**Bye boys,' Hermione called as she opened the front door.**

'**Hey!' came Harry and Kit's answer. Kit raced forward and hugged his mother.**

'**Have fun, Mum,' he said, stepping back and letting Harry through.**

'**You look amazing. He won't recognize you,' he whispered, hugging Hermione.**

'**Thanks, Harry,' she said. 'I'll be back late. Kit, I want you in bed by ten. No arguments. Harry, if you could stay until he's asleep-'**

'**It's all covered, Mum. Now go before you're late!' Kit exclaimed. Hermione grinned widely and dashed out the front door. She Apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, spotting Ron's red hair immediately and racing over.**

'**Ron?' she inquired to the hair. The man turned around and gave her a huge grin.**

'**Hermione Granger. Merlin, you're as beautiful as ever,' the man replied. Hermione blushed but threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.**

'**I've missed you so much,' she murmured into his chest.**

'**I've missed you too,' Ron whispered, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. Hermione sighed contentedly and heard Ron chuckle.**

'**What?' she whispered, lifting her head. Ron smiled down at her.**

'**Nothing. Let's sit and talk, yeah?' he replied, leading Hermione to the table he had been sitting at. He sat across from her and rested his chin in his folded hands, staring. Hermione smiled and cleared her throat slightly.**

'**So, what have you been up to the past twenty years?' she asked Ron.**

'**Looking for a job, finding the job I wanted, working for eighteen years at said job, quitting, and then working for Fred and George,' he replied.**

'**You work at the joke shop?' she asked him.**

'**Yeah. It's a job, and they actually pay well,' Ron replied, the tips of his ears turning bright red. Hermione giggled.**

'**Your ears still go red,' she stated, smiling. Ron bit his lip.**

'**It's genetic, it's not my fault.'**

'**I happen to think it's cute.'**

'**Really?' Ron asked her, grinning slightly. Hermione nodded. 'You know, I am sorry about not contacting you. Last I heard you were dating Vicky. How's that going?' Hermione snorted.**

'**How should I know? We haven't seen each other for sixteen years,' she said. Ron gave a quizzical look. 'I told him I was pregnant and he left me. Apparently he didn't want a baby, just a shag partner,' Hermione replied.**

'**That bastard!' Ron hissed. Hermione frowned.**

'**Ron, watch-'**

'**My language, I know,' Ron finished. Hermione smirked. 'So, did you keep the baby?'**

'**Yes. He's fifteen years old and currently spending time with his Uncle Harry.'**

'**Harry, huh? Nice choice,' Ron stated. Hermione smiled.**

'**I like to think so.'**

'**Can I meet your son?' Ron asked.**

'**Do you plan on disappearing again?' Hermione countered. Ron shook his head.**

'**No. I'm here to stay,' he said.**

'**Good,' Hermione replied softly.**

'**So can I meet him?'**

'**Not today. Today is just about us.'**

'**Fair enough,' Ron replied, reaching forward and taking Hermione's hand.**

'**Let's get out of here and go for walk,' she said, not moving her hand.**

'**We haven't eaten yet!' Ron exclaimed as his stomach growled loudly. Hermione laughed.**

'**Your stomach hasn't changed, has it?' she remarked, grinned. Ron smiled sheepishly.**

'**I guess not,' he replied.**

* * *

'**I had a fun today,' Hermione said, walking beside Ron as he walked her to her door. A clock chimed in the background; midnight. Hermione giggled.**

'**What?' Ron asked.**

'**Now's when my clothes turn to rags and I lose my glass slipper,' she replied playfully.**

'**What?' Ron inquired again.**

'**Never mind. It's a Muggle thing,' Hermione said, stopping in front of her door and turning to face Ron.**

'**A Muggle thing, huh?'**

'**Yeah, it's a long story.'**

'**I see,' Ron said, running his hands up and down Hermione's arms. She swallowed and looked away from his brilliant blue eyes.**

'**Do you…ahem…do you want to come in or-' **

**But she was cut off by Ron's mouth. She moaned in the back of her throat and when they pulled apart, she stood there, stunned.**

'**Oh Merlin. Hermione, I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't have-'**

**But this time she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.**

'**It's OK, Ron. I've been waiting twenty-five years for you to do that,' she replied. He dragged her over and pushed his mouth against hers, driving his tongue past her lips as he hauled her body up against his. She felt herself being lifted into the air and pulled away from Ron's face. **

'**Wait,' she panted. 'Opening the door would work.' Ron groaned and let Hermione slide out of his arms and unlock and open the front door. She had just enough time to walk into the house, let Ron in and close the door before Ron was attacking her lips again. She wound her hands in his long hair and walked backwards to her room, pulling Ron with her. She turned them around and pushed Ron into her room, kicking the door shut with her foot. Ron turned them around again and Hermione felt herself being pushed backwards and she hit the bed with the back of her knees and landed on it. Ron stopped himself from landing on her and stood up, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. He then climbed into the bed next to Hermione and kissed her deeply. She felt his lips move from hers and she groaned slightly as they moved down her cheek to her neck. She reached down and tugged his shirt up slightly, making Ron growl and rip it off and toss it to the ground before going back to Hermione's neck while unbuttoning her blouse. He slid it off her shoulders, down her arms and off her body, dropping it to the floor before moving his hands behind her and struggling slightly before unclasping her bra and getting rid of that as well. He laid her back down on the bed and Hermione seized the opportunity and reached down, rubbing Ron through his pants.**

'**God, Hermione. Give warning before you do something like that,' Ron groaned, yanking her pants down her legs. Hermione felt her knickers get caught on her pants and were pulled off as well, leaving her naked on her bed before the only man she ever loved. She felt Ron start to tease her nipples and moaned.**

_**How can he make me feel like fire even after twenty years?**_

_**Who cares! He's touching you, so you better bloody well enjoy it!**_

_**Yes, but-**_

'**Oh,' Hermione groaned. Ron had moved his fingers down her stomach and had obviously found her clit. Ron looked up at her and smirked.**

'**Like that, huh?' he asked cheekily.**

_**Damn him, teasing me.**_

**But Hermione's actual speech patterns had been reduced, causing her to only manage one-word sentences.**

'**Yes,' she moaned, thrusting her hips against Ron's hand. Ron stopped teasing her verbally and returned to stroking her. She groaned and he increased his speed.**

'**Ron,' she groaned as he slowed to a stop. He kissed her and she snapped out of her blissful world. She reached down again and tugged at his pants, pulling them down his legs. He tore his mouth away from hers and ripped his pants and briefs off, throwing them into the pile of clothing that had accumulated at the side of the bed. He dropped down onto his elbows on top of Hermione, who – with a surprising amount of strength – flipped them both, getting herself on top instead. She kissed Ron and let her hand roam southwards before gripping his erect member and tugging lightly. Ron broke the kiss.**

'**God, Hermione,' he moaned. She smirked and moved her mouth down his body and took him into her mouth, making him gasp and groan. She moved her head up and down his member, moving her tongue in circles as she moved her mouth. Eventually, she sucked and heard him groan loudly, pushing his hips against her mouth. She stopped and looked up at him, removing her mouth from him.**

'**Are you okay?' she asked him mockingly. He had clenched his teeth and his eyes were closed and he looked as though he was in pain. He opened his eyes a crack.**

'**If you keep going, I'm going to explode,' he murmured. Hermione smiled.**

'**That's the point,' she whispered.**

'**You're evil,' he breathed. Hermione ignored the comment and slid her hand up and down his cock. 'Dammit,' he growled. She laughed and placed her mouth back on him, sucking him off, making her hand follow behind her mouth as she worked him. He groaned and began thrusting his hips again. A few minutes later, Hermione became impatient and moved her hand down to cup his balls, making him groan even louder than before. She finally sucked and he moaned her name as he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed his seed and crawled up to his side, kissing him. He flipped them over, pushing Hermione into the mattress before kissing her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and moving his hands down to her mound. She moaned, breaking the kiss, and she felt Ron's mouth move to her neck and down the valley of her breasts before kissing her bellybutton, swirling his tongue and moving his mouth closer, closer…**

'**Oh, Ron,' Hermione breathed, finally feeling his tongue. She bit her lip and groaned, loving the feel of his tongue licking the most sensitive part of her body. She clutched at the bed and felt Ron's tongue move down to the opening of her sex and gently push against it, opening it slightly. She gasped and felt Ron's tongue enter her and then slide out and lick upwards as he let two fingers slowly enter her and let his tongue linger on her clitoris, making her writhe on the bed in pleasure as her breathing became even heavier than before.**

**'Ron,' she gasped. He ignored her and went even faster. Seconds later, she screamed out, her lover's name falling from her lips as she saw stars erupt from behind her closed eyelids. She heard a chuckle from beside her and slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. She swallowed and looked at Ron, who was smirking almost evilly.**

**'Well, it seems like you had fun,' he whispered. Before she could answer, he had kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue. He pulled back and Hermione looked down and smirked.**

**'It seems you're excited again,' she stated thickly. He blushed.**

**'Your fault,' he countered, tracing pointless patterns just below her breasts. She smiled and kissed him, rolling him on top of her and tangling her hands in his hair. He moved his mouth down and suckled her neck, the fringe on his forehead tickling her chin. She made a pleased noise in the back of her throat and felt Ron move around and then enter her. She inhaled deeply and waited for Ron to thrust into her completely, but it never happened.**

**'What?' she questioned. He had his brow furrowed in concentration.**

**'I think we're forgetting something,' he whispered. Hermione searched her mind for what they could possibly forget and then she remembered.**

**'Charm,' she murmured, desperate for Ron to fuck her. He nodded and she felt him pull out of her.**

**'Right,' he said, throwing his arm aimlessly over the side of the bed and pulling up a wand. He cast the charm and tossed the wand back on the floor and thrust himself inside of Hermione, who gasped; he was so big. She swallowed and felt Ron pull out a bit.**

**'You okay?' he whispered softly, pushing hair out of her face. She nodded.**

**'Yeah, I'm fine. Just move,' she mumbled, her eyes sliding shut as he thrust himself back into her. She grabbed onto his back and dug her nails into his skin; he felt amazing. She immediately felt her breathing quicken and was surprised that she was still hanging on. She soon felt Ron snake a hand between them and felt as his fingers connected with her clit. She screamed in release and convulsed around Ron's shaft and heard Ron grunt and release his self inside her. He collapsed onto her, trying not to crush her and she felt his arms quivering with the strain of keeping his weight off of her. Hermione stroked his sweat-soaked hair.**

**'It's okay,' she said, moving his arms and letting him bury his face in the crook of her neck.**

**'I love you,' she heard Ron murmur. She smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.**

**'I love you, too,' she whispered, yawning slightly. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other.**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, all the fantisies you can have when you're a virgin ;**


	3. Get Used To It

**Final chapter, people! Unless, of course, I get around to writing an Epilouge. Or is it Prolouge? I think it's prolouge. Screw that. Here's the final chapter. I've had fun.

* * *

Chapter Three - Get Used To It **

'**Mum? Mum, wake up!' **

**Hermione groaned and turned over, ignoring the calls of her son. It was a Sunday; why was he bothering her?**

'**Mum! Mum, c'mon! There's some guy cooking breakfast in the kitchen! He's wearing nothing but pants!'**

**Hermione smirked and cracked an eye open as the events from the night before flooded her memory. She should have realized that Ron would cook her breakfast; Molly had taught him so well.**

'**All right, Kit, I'm up,' she yawned, turning on her other side and making sure she was covered in the sheet. Kit had a smug smile on his face.**

'**I'll assume that it's Ron Weasley who's cooking in the kitchen,' he stated, raising an eyebrow. Hermione felt herself blush and she swallowed, nodding slightly. Kit laughed and raced out of the bedroom yelling at the top of his lungs,**

'**Oi! Ron! Mum's up!'**

**Hermione groaned and slid off the bed, reaching around for her robe. She found Ron's extremely large shirt instead and pulled it on. Walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, she saw Kit sitting at the table and Ron standing in front of the stove. She walked over to Ron lent her head against his back.**

'**Morning,' she whispered. He turned and she saw his eyes widen at her state of dress.**

'**Good morning,' he replied, a tone of surprise evident in his voice. She smirked and kissed him lightly on the mouth.**

'**Sleep well?' she inquired cheekily. He laughed.**

'**Very well,' he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Kit cleared his throat and Hermione looked over at him.**

'**What?' she asked. He raised an eyebrow and Ron chuckled.**

'**Maybe you should go get dressed, yeah?' he suggested, gesturing to Hermione's current attire and then to the look on Kit's face. Hermione laughed and quickly went back to her room. She dressed as fast as she could and then went back into the kitchen, where Ron and Kit were sitting beside each other, talking. She stayed stock-still and listened.**

'**If you hurt my mum, I'll hunt you down, you know,' Kit said. Ron snorted.**

'**I don't doubt it. And I also don't think that you'll be the only one,' he replied. Kit made a sound in his throat.**

'**I don't doubt that, either,' Kit replied. Ron chuckled.**

'**I can promise that I don't plan on hurting your mum ever again,' Ron whispered, placing a hand on Kit's left shoulder. Kit chuckled as well.**

'**Good. She's been through enough shit.'**

'**Does your mother know you talk like that?' Ron inquired.**

'**From what I hear, you're much worse,' Kit shot. Ron laughed openly, and Hermione took her cue.**

'**What's so funny?' she asked, walking up to the two and sitting across from them at the table. Ron summoned her breakfast and it landed neatly in front of her. Hermione smiled.**

'**Nothing, love,' Ron said, reaching out, grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. She giggled.**

'**Thank you for breakfast,' she said, still hanging on to his hand. Ron smiled.**

'**You're very welcome,' he replied, placing their clasped hands on the table and going back to eating one-handed. Hermione smiled and did the same. Kit looked disgusted.**

'**Loosen up, Kit,' Ron joked, noticing the look on Kit's face. Kit scowled and popped the last of his toast in his mouth, and kissed Hermione on the cheek before saying,**

'**I'm going out. Kayla owled me this morning; said she wanted to talk to me about something important.' A hopeful look crossed his face and he blinked and walked up the stairs so he could change. Ron cocked an eyebrow.**

'**Kayla?' he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.**

'**It seems that history really does repeat itself,' she whispered, glancing at their clasped hands. Ron smiled and stood up. He walked around the table, sat down beside Hermione and kissed her lightly. She smiled as he kissed her cheek, her ear, her neck, her chin, the corner of her mouth, her nose, and then her mouth again. This time it was deeper; he drove his tongue past her lips and twisted his hands into her hair. She pulled away gently.**

**'At least wait until he's gone,' she whispered, leaning her forehead against Ron's. He smiled and swallowed noticibly.**

**'Right,' he replied. Hermione smiled back and lay her head on his shoulder. A clearing of the throat was heard and Hermione lifted her head and turned it to see her son standing in the doorway.**

**'I can go, right?' Kit asked. Hermione laughed.**

**'School work finished?'**

**'Did it on the train. Everyone else was in separate compartments, probably snogging.'**

**'Room tidy?'**

**'Yeah. And my clothes are all gathered and downstairs; I did that yesterday when Uncle Harry fell asleep in front of the TV.'**

**Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.**

**'Alright. I'll do the dishes for you today if you do the laundry tomorrow,' she said. Kit nodded.**

**'Okay. Sounds like a fair trade. Is it okay if I sleep over?' he asked.**

**'No,' Ron immediately answered. Kit raised an eyebrow at him and Hermione turned to look at him, amusement crossing her face.**

**'Why not?' Kit asked. Ron shifted and looked at Kit.**

**'You're fifteen, correct? Well, trust me when I say that boys think with their cocks.'**

**'Ronald!' Hermione exclaimed, a look of horror smeared across her face. He turned to her.**

**'Hermione, you know it's true! Anyway. No, Kit, you can't stay over at your friend's house because you're a guy and your friend is a girl, and I don't want you to get in trouble if something happens. I'm not trying to be unfair or say that you're like that or anything, I'm just saying...well...just wait a few more years,' Ron said. Kit blinked and then furrowed his eyebrows in thought.**

**'Yeah, okay. So when should I be back?' he asked after a few seconds of considering Ron's words. Hermione smiled at Ron before replying.**

**'I want you home by nine thirty at the absolute latest, okay?'**

**'Okay, Mum. Thanks,' Kit replied, heading toward the fireplace. He took some of the powder and threw it into the fireplace. 'Love you,' he called before shouting out Kayla's address and being swept away by the flames. Hermione turned back to her breakfast and noticed that Ron was staring at the table.**

**'What's wrong, love?' she asked, abandoning her cold breakfast and looking at Ron.**

**'I had no right to say what I said,' he mumbled. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.**

**'I'm glad you did,' she whispered. 'I was going to let him stay over. You brought up some very good points that I completely overlooked.'**

**'Really?'**

**'Really. And he'll need to get used to you having your input. Since you're here to stay and all,' she replied, brushing Ron's hair off his face and turning his head so he was looking at her. He sighed and kissed her.**

**'How did I manage to avoid you all these years?' he asked her, standing and pulling her with him. Hermione smiled.**

**'I thought you didn't care anymore, so I stopped thinking about finding you,' she replied. Ron sighed.**

**'Merlin, I was a stupid arse,' he breathed. Hermione smiled.**

**'Yeah, you were. Why did you avoid me all these years?'**

**'I heard about you and Krum and figured you didn't have the same feelings for me that I still had for you. And I didn't want to screw up our relationship.'**

**'And running away from me was the answer to that?'**

**'No, but it made me forget some of the time,' he replied, closing his eyes.**

**'Ron-'**

**'I just want to hear your voice,' he said, cutting across Hermione and keeping his eyes closed.**

**'Why?'**

**'Because I want to hear how it's changed,' he whispered. She cupped his face in her hands.**

**'Watch your language, Ronald,' she said, smirking as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. 'Honestly.'**

**'I loved it when you said that,' he whispered, opening his eyes and smiling. Hermione chuckled as a tear ran down her face.**

**'I love you. I've loved you since we were at least fourteen,' she said. 'Before I even knew what love was.' Ron wiped her tears away and kissed her gently, letting her arms twist around his neck and pushing herself against him. The kiss elevated and became heated and fierce and Hermione soon found herself naked on her bed with Ron moving gently inside of her, his mouth silencing her moans. They both climaxed and Ron collapsed onto Hermione, crushing her, but not exactly. He rolled off of her, breathless and sweaty and she swallowed and turned her head to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes.**

**'I love you,' he stated, his voice still husky from the sex. Hermione smiled.**

**'I love you, too,' she whispered. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead.**

**'I'm never going to leave you,' Ron mumbled. Hermione looked at him and smiled.**

**'Good. Because I know now that you're my only hope,' she said, kissing him.**

**

* * *

Yes, a weak ending. And a weak-ish chapter, but it tied everything together and I couldn't think of a better way to tidy it up. So sue me :P. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm getting ideas for an epi/prolouge (I'm still lost on which it is. But you know, the chapter that's like 'Then this, this, this, and this happened' thing.), but don't count on it. I'll keep you updated on whether this will happen or not in my profile.**


	4. Epilogue

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Unlike all my other author's notes. I noticed that there was something wrong about the letter from Ron to Hermione in the first chapter. Hermione smiles because Ron crossed out the 'ald B Weasley' part of his name, leaving only 'Ron'. Sorry about that; I thought the cross-out had stayed.**

**Anyway, this is the absolutely final piece of Only Hope. I've had this floating around in my head for a bit and decided to get it down and I figure I might as well post it, right? Right.**

**It'll be an extremely long chapter, for it's pretty much what happens to them. 'Cause I'm cool. So stick that in your juicebox and suck it (credit for this saying goes to Kimmie. How lame am I, huh? Using someone else's phrase. Pfft).**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Emma, who has bugged me about this chapter and helped me to write it a bit, even if I waited too long to remember what it was she suggested. I'm sure something in here belongs to her and not me. Love you, hun!**

**And be sure to read the A/N at the end of this. For I have a few extra words and I can't put them here, or I'll wreck this chapter. Especially you, Emma. Don't forget to read the ending note. You won't regret it, _trust me_.**

**

* * *

**

**'Are you OK, Kit?' Hermione asked, peering at her son. **

**Kit looked up, his slightly longer hair falling into his eyes.**

**'Yeah. Yeah, I'm good,' he replied, flashing his mother a smile. **

**Hermione raised an eyebrow, but nodded.**

**'All right,' she said. **

**Kit stood and walked up the stairs to his room. Hermione heard the jangling of keys and the front door opened and closed, announcing Ron's presence. She stood and walked to the front hall, where she met up with Ron, who kissed her.**

**'Hello,' he said.**

**'Hey,' said Hermione. 'How was work?'**

**'Same as always,' he replied. **

**Hermione smiled and the two walked into the kitchen. **

**'How about you?' Ron asked, flicking his wand at the coffee maker and pulling a mug down from the cupboard.**

**'Something's wrong with Kit, but he's not telling me what it is,' said Hermione.**

**Ron raised an eyebrow as he set the mug beside the coffee pot.**

**'No ideas? Maybe he's upset that he's finished his final year of school,' said Ron. **

**Hermione shook her head.**

**'I don't think that's what it is,' she said. 'It seems more...emotional, I think.'**

**'Do you want me to talk to him?' Ron asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.**

**'I don't know. If you want to, I think it would be best. He needs to know that he can talk to you if he thinks that he can't come to me,' said Hermione.**

**'All right,' said Ron. 'I'll finish this cup here and then head up and see what I can't squeeze out of the boy.' **

**Hermione smiled.**

**----------------------**

**'Kit? It's Ron, can I come in?' Ron asked, knocking on Kit's door. The door swung open and Ron stepped in and closed the door behind him.**

**'Hey Ron,' said Kit. Ron lent against the door.**

**'Hey,' Ron replied. 'You missed dinner. What's up?' **

**Kit marked the page in his book and tossed it beside him on the bed; he obviously opened the door with his wand, which lay beside him. He sat up and looked at Ron.**

**'Did Mum send you up here or something?'**

**'Nope. Came up here on my own terms. Wanna talk?'**

**'What about?'**

**'You seem kind of down lately. What's wrong?'**

**'Nothing I can't deal with,' Kit replied, laying back down on his bed. **

**Ron sighed.**

**'All right,' he said to Kit. 'But you ever want to talk, I'm here for you.'**

**Ron stood straight and turned, his hand on the doorhandle.**

**'It's Kayla,' Kit burst out. Ron froze.**

**'What about her?' Ron asked, slowly turning back around.**

**'She wants more from our relationship. Stuff I'm not ready for,' mumbled Kit. Ron sat on the edge of Kit's bed.**

**'Stuff like what, Kit?' Ron asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.**

**'She wants me to have sex with her, but I don't want to...you know...do that yet,' said Kit, blushing a bit. 'I want to wait a couple more years, like you suggested. There's a lot of girls who had to drop out of Hogwarts before they graduated because they were pregnant. I know we'd both be responsible and cast the contraceptive charm and everything, but what if the charm goes all faulty? And I know we're out of school, but I'm scared, Ron. If she were to get pregnant...I'm not ready for something like that.'**

**Ron nodded and shifted on the bed so he was facing Kit.**

**'You know, you should talk to Kayla about this,' said Ron gently.**

**'Yeah, I know that, but I'm scared that I'll lose her if I tell her that I want to wait a bit,' said Kit.**

**'If she trusts and respects you, she'll take your decision into account. And if she chucks you because you don't want to have sex yet, better now than later,' said Ron.**

**'I don't want her to chuck me, but she doesn't want to wait forever, you know?'**

**'Tell her your views and listen to what she has to say,' said Ron. 'Then come up with a decision together.'**

**Kit pondered this before smiling.**

**'Thanks, Ron,' he said. **

**Ron grinned at him.**

**'It's what I'm here for,' he said, standing to leave.**

**'Ron,' Kit called when Ron reached the door. Ron turned. 'Can you not tell Mum about this?'**

**Ron nodded.**

**'Sure,' he said. 'But if I think she needs to know something, I'll tell her, OK? That goes for everything we talk about that you don't want her to know about.'**

**'OK,' mumbled Kit.**

**Ron walked out the door and closed it behind him. He made it to the living room and sat down beside Hermione, kissing her. She pulled back and smiled at him.**

**'You're unusually cheerful,' she said. 'What happened?'**

**'He confided in me,' said Ron, grinning.**

**Hermione's mouth dropped.**

**'He did?' she asked, astounded. **

**Ron nodded.**

**'Well, what did he say? What's bugging him?' demanded Hermione.**

**'Sorry, love,' said Ron. 'He asked me not to tell you.' **

**Hermione sighed.**

**'All right, fine. A clue, that's all,' she said.**

**Ron laughed.**

**'It's boy problems,' he said. 'That's all it is.'**

**'Boy problems? Not girl problems?'**

**'No, boy problems as in problems only boys can talk to other boys about,' said Ron, kissing Hermione's nose.**

**Hermione sighed.**

**'You would tell me if he were in danger, right?' she asked.**

**'Of course,' he said at once.**

**'OK,' said Hermione, smiling.**

**Ron smiled back and Hermione went back to her book. Ron swallowed and his hand slid into his pocket, fingering a small box that had practically been burning a hole in his pocket from the moment he had bought it two weeks ago. His hand snapped out of his pocket when Hermione shifted. He stood.**

**'I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted,' he said.**

**Hermione looked up from her book.**

**'Oh,' she said. 'OK, then. I should be up shortly.'**

**Ron bent down and kissed her deeply, tangling his fingers in her wild hair. They pulled back and Hermione looked stunned.**

**'See you soon,' whispered Ron. **

**He took his hand from her hair and walked towards Hermione's bedroom. He closed the door and looked around, sighing. He drew his wand and waved it, tidying the room.**

**--------------------------**

**Hermione finished her chapter, marked her page and closed her book, placing it on the table in front of her and yawning. She stood up and stretched before walking to her room, waving her wand to extinguish the lights in the house, and opening the door, yawning so widely her eyes closed. She closed the door and opened her eyes.**

**'Hi,' said Ron nervously.**

**Hermione's jaw dropped. A dozen candles stood thoughout the room, lit, and a dozen more floated in mid-air, again, lit. Ron was sitting on the side of the bed, still dressed.**

**'Do you like it?' he asked, standing and pushing his hands in his pant pockets.**

**'It's wonderful, Ron,' whispered Hermione. 'But what's the occasion?'**

**Ron shifted a bit and swallowed before walking forward and taking Hermione's hands.**

**'Here, sit down for a minute,' he said gently, sitting her on the bed. **

**Hermione sat and Ron released one of her hands and dug around in his pocket. Hermione felt a jolt of excitement shoot through her.**

**'Ron -'**

**But Ron cut her off.**

**'No, it's here, hang on,' he said frantically. 'I know it's here, I held it an hour ago.'**

**Hermione placed her free hand on his cheek and moved his head to face hers. He stopped digging in his pocket and looked at her.**

**'Take a breath,' she whispered, 'and take as long as you need to. I'm not going anywhere.'**

**Ron nodded.**

**'Right. OK, sorry,' he mumbled.**

**'Don't be,' she whispered. **

**She kissed him and he responded.**

**'Right,' he repeated. **

**Ron let Hermione's other hand go and he searched his pockets again.**

**'HA!' he cried. **

**Hermione placed a finger on his lips.**

**'Shh,' she said, giggling. 'Kit might be asleep.'**

**'Right,' Ron said for the third time.**

**'Did you find what you were looking for?' Hermione asked, getting an idea of what Ron was doing.**

**'Yeah,' said Ron gently. **

**He knelt on both knees so he was face to face with Hermione.**

**'Good,' she whispered.**

**'I had a whole speech and everything,' said Ron, 'but nothing's coming right now, so -'**

**He opened a box and held it out to Hermione.**

**'Marry me?' he whispered.**

**Hermione almost burst into tears.**

**'Yes,' she breathed.**

**'Seriously?' he asked, obviously relieved.**

**'Seriously,' said Hermione, laughing.**

**He kissed her, grabbing for her left hand. Still kissing her, he pried the ring from the box and slid it onto Hermione's finger. It stopped at her knuckle and they pulled apart.**

**'Shit,' he spat, his hands shaking.**

**Hermione laughed.**

**'Wrong finger,' she whispered, removing it from her middle finger and giving it back to Ron. 'Care to try that again?'**

**'Hell yes,' he muttered, taking the ring from her again and placing it on the correct finger. Hermione watched as it sparkled in the candlelight. ****'It's not much,' said Ron, his ears tinged with pink.**

**Hermione looked up from her ring and smiled at Ron tenderly.**

**'I love it,' she whispered, sliding from the bed and kneeling in front of Ron and hugging him.**

**'I was so afraid you'd say no,' said Ron, hugging Hermione back.**

**'Really?' she asked, her face buried in Ron's shoulder.**

**'Yeah. Hermione, I don't think there's a bloke alive who proposes to a girl and doesn't have 'you prat, she'll never marry you!' ringing in his head,' said Ron.**

**Hermione laughed and pulled back, cupping Ron's face in her hands.**

**'You know what?' she whispered.**

**'What?'**

**Hermione smiled.**

**'We're engaged,' she said, her smile widening.**

**'Yeah,' said Ron, looking amazed. **

**Hermione kissed him.**

**'I love you,' she breathed.**

**'I love you too,' said Ron, kissing Hermione's neck. **

**She pulled his head away.**

**'I need to talk to Kit,' she whispered. **

**'Why?' he mumbled, trying to kiss her again.**

**'I need to make sure he's okay with this,' said Hermione.**

**Ron nodded and stood, pulling Hermione to her feet. ****She kissed him again and left, heading up to Kit's room. She knocked softly and the door flew open.**

**'Ron, I don't know how to tell Kayla --! Oh,' said Kit, stopping dead in the middle of his room. He was obviously pacing back and forth. 'Hi, Mum.'**

**'Hi,' said Hermione. 'Mind if I come in?'**

**'No,' said Kit. 'I don't mind.'**

**Hermione stepped into her son's room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.**

**'You don't know how to tell Kayla what?' she asked. **

**'Nothing,' said Kit quickly. 'What's wrong? It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?'**

**'I actually was headed to bed, but I need to talk to you about something. Sit?' said Hermione, pointing to Kit's bed with her right hand. Kit sat and Hermione stayed at the door. 'How comfortable are you around Ron?'**

**'He's like a dad,' said Kit. 'Why?'**

**'What if he stayed with us?'**

**'He already does, Mum. And don't think I don't hear you when you go at it. I have to cast my **_**own**_** silencing charm to get some sleep,' said Kit, smirking.**

**Hermione blushed a bit but rolled her eyes.**

**'I mean, what if he stayed with us forever?' she whispered, not able to look at her son.**

**'Mum...are you saying what I think you're saying?' Kit asked her. **

**She bit her lip.**

**'Are you comfortable with the idea that Ron could stay here with us until you move out and he and I pass on?' Hermione asked, finally tearing her gaze from the floor and looking at her son.**

**'Well, yeah,' said Kit. 'He's a great guy and you're obviously in love with him, and he treats you the way you deserve to be treated. And he seems to think I'm a good kid, but that's just an impression I get.'**

**Hermione smiled at her son and sat beside him. She gave small sigh before holding out her left hand.**

**'Good,' she whispered. ''Cause that's the plan.'**

**Kit stared at the ring, jaw hanging open.**

**'YOU GOT ENGAGED?' he bellowed, jumping off his bed. **

**Hermione stood as well.**

**'Yes, and I thought you were fine with it!' said Hermione defensively. **

**Kit jumped on her, giving her a huge hug.**

**'When did this happen!'**

**'Not fifteen minutes ago. I had to make sure you were OK with it,' said Hermione, hugging her son.**

**'Why?'**

**''Cause if you're not comfortable with Ron, we'd have to find a way around it.'**

**'Mum, if I weren't comfortable with Ron, I would've told you two years ago when I met him,' said Kit, pulling away from Hermione.**

**'I thought so,' she replied, smiling. 'But I had to make sure.'**

**'Go make it official,' said Kit. 'But please - **_**please**_** - cast a silencing charm or a soundproofing charm or whatever it is you use so I can get some sleep.'**

**Hermione blushed a bit but laughed anyway.**

**'It's a soundproofing charm,' she muttered.**

**'Know-it-all,' said Kit, grinning.**

**Hermione smirked.**

**'Ron told you all about our time together, huh?'**

**'Yup. You left out a **_**lot**_** of details,' said Kit. **

**Hermione laughed.**

**'Good night, Kit,' she said, walking towards the door.**

**'Mum?'**

**Hermione had reached the door, but turned.**

**'Yes?'**

**'I just have one last question,' said Kit.**

**'What?'**

**Kit hesitated for a second.**

**'Can I call him Dad?' he asked.**

**'You don't have to -'**

**'No. You misunderstand me, Mum. **_**Can**_** I call him Dad?'**

**Hermione almost cried.**

**'I'm sure Ron would like that,' she whispered. 'He was even thinking of adopting you.'**

**'Bit late, isn't it? I'm too old?' Kit asked.**

**Hermione sighed.**

**'I told him that. He doesn't care,' she said. **

**Kit beamed.**

**'So I can call him Dad?'**

**'Yeah,' said Hermione.**

**'Cool,' said Kit. 'Night, Mum.'**

**'Good night, hun,' she whispered. **

**She left and raced back down to her bedroom, wrenched the door open, ran in and slammed it closed. Ron was pacing back and forth and stopped as soon as she looked at him.**

**'And?' he asked. **

**Hermione threw herself at Ron, kissing him.**

**'He wanted to know if he could call you 'dad',' she whispered, resting her forehead against Ron's.**

**'Seriously?' Ron asked. **

**Hermione beamed and nodded.**

**'Yeah, seriously,' she said.**

**'And?'**

**'So I told him he didn't have to, but if he wanted to, I'm sure you'd like it.'**

**'You're damn right I'd like it,' said Ron. **

**Hermione kissed him again and they fell onto her bed, Hermione casting a soundproofing charm for Kit's sake.**

**------------------------------**

**'May I dance with the beautiful bride?'**

**Hermione looked up and saw Mr Weasley standing in front of her, his hand outstretched. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.**

**'Of course,' she said, stepping back. **

**Arthur Weasley grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.**

**'Kit is a very polite young man,' said Arthur. 'You did a fantastic job with him.'**

**Hermione blushed, but smiled.**

**'Thank you,' she said. **

**Arthur smiled at her.**

**'You're welcome,' he said softly.**

**'I missed you and Mrs Weasley,' said Hermione. 'I would have been over more, but Ginny moved out and I wasn't talking to Ron and everyone else wasn't contacting me, so I thought I would be intruding.'**

**'Hermione, even before today you were considered a part of the Weasley clan,' said Arthur.**

**Hermione laughed and gave a little sigh.**

**'I always loved being around your family,' she said.**

**'We always loved having you around,' he replied.**

**'Excuse me, Dad, but I'm wondering if I could cut in and dance with my wife?'**

**Hermione and Arthur stopped dancing and smiled at Ron, who waited until Arthur had stepped to the side before he placed his right hand on Hermione's waist and gently grasped her right hand in his left one, pulling her so close that a wisp of air would have difficulty moving between them. Hermione rested her cheek on his shoulder and he buried his nose in her hair.**

**'Finally,' Hermione whispered.**

**'Finally,' said Ron, agreeing.**

**'Think Kit's having fun?' she asked softly.**

**'He just told me he's having a blast,' said Ron. 'Although, that could be because Kayla's here.'**

**Hermione smiled and moved her head up so she was looking at Ron. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently.**

**'Two years,' she whispered. 'We were engaged for two years.'**

**'Yeah,' said Ron, still smiling. 'Amazing, really.'**

**Hermione giggled.**

**'Not for us. How long did we wait to get together?'**

**'True,' said Ron. 'True.'**

**Hermione closed her eyes and swayed with Ron. **

**'Excuse me, Dad. Could I possibly dance with my Mum?'**

**Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Kit grinning at Ron. Ron chuckled and stepped away from Hermione. Kit held out his arms and Hermione smiled at him, stepping forward to dance with her son.**

**'Where's Kayla?' she asked as they danced. **

**She saw Molly rush over to Ron and dance with him.**

**'Taking a break,' said Kit, grinning. 'I'm wearing her out.'**

**Hermione smiled and sighed.**

**'You're so grown up,' she whispered.**

**Kit gave a sad smile.**

**'Yeah,' he said. 'I hate it.'**

**Hermione let out a breath of a laugh.**

**'Don't hate it, Kit,' she said quietly. 'Enjoy it. Especially your time with Kayla. How are things between you two, anyway?'**

**Kit blushed a bit.**

**'I...erm...well...I...'**

**'Kit?'**

**Kit sighed.**

**'I want to marry her,' he softly. Hermione nodded, and he continued. 'I don't know when I should do it, or whether she wants to as well.'**

**Hermione sighed.**

**'You're only twenty years old, Kit,' she whispered. 'Maybe you should wait a few more years.'**

**'You and Ron both said that,' he mumbled. 'You said it about having sex too.'**

**'Well, have you two had sex yet?' Hermione asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but needing to regardless.**

**'I'm not going to answer that question, Mum,' said Kit, but his cheeks flushed a bit, and Hermione gave a small smile.**

**'Well, if you did wait and it worked out, maybe Ron and I can be right a second time?' she asked jokingly. **

**Kit shrugged.**

**'Probably. You've been right about more than this,' he said. 'How long?'**

**'A few more years, Kit,' said Hermione, smiling. 'Take it slow.'**

**The song ended and Kit kissed Hermione on the cheek.**

**'Thanks, Mum,' he mumbled. **

**Hermione cupped his face in her hands.**

**'So grown up,' she whispered. **

**Kit smiled and Hermione kissed his forehead before he walked over to Kayla. Hermione went to sit as well, but was pulled backwards.**

**'And why would I let my sister sit down before she danced with me?' came Harry's voice.**

**Hermione laughed and turned around.**

**'Because you love your sister enough to let her have a rest,' she said.**

**Harry scrunched up his eyebrows.**

**'You know...I don't. Now, c'mon, let's dance,' he said. **

**Hermione laughed again before sighing and dancing with Harry.**

**'Where's Ginny?'**

**'Washroom,' said Harry, twirling Hermione.**

**'And are you two having fun?'**

**'Of course! It's about time you and Ron got married. How long were you engaged? Ten years?'**

**'Shut up, it was only two!' said Hermione, laughing.**

**'Kayla's quite a girl,' said Harry. **

**Hermione smiled.**

**'Kit wants to marry her,' she said.**

**'Really now!' said Harry. 'And what did you say to that? 'Cause knowing you like I do, you want him to wait until he's settled down a bit more, yeah?'**

**'Dead on as usual, Mr Potter,' said Hermione, grinning. The song ended. 'Oh, look at that. Now I get to sit down.'**

**Harry kissed her forehead.**

**'Congratulations,' he said.**

**Hermione smiled.**

**'Thanks, Harry,' she whispered. **

**Harry grinned and walked over to Molly, attempting to save Ron. Hermione found an empty chair and sat down with a sigh.**

**'Hi Ms Granger,' came a voice. 'Or should I call you Mrs Weasley now?'**

**Hermione turned her head and saw Kayla sitting at the table. She smiled.**

**'Hermione is fine,' said Hermione. 'Ms Granger is a thing of the past, and although Mrs Weasley fills me with happiness, it still makes me feel awfully old.'**

**Kayla giggled and Hermione smiled again.**

**'Congratulations,' said Kayla.**

**'Thank you,' said Hermione, her smile still on her face.**

**The music stopped abruptly and Hermione looked over at the band. Ron was standing in front of them, whispering. The band leader nodded and handed Ron the mike before starting up the song. Ron stood with the mike on the platform.**

**'Okay, let's see just how well those singing lessons paid off,' he joked. 'Love, I'm sorry if I mess this up. At least I tried.'**

**Hermione watched him and he swallowed noticibly before he started to sing.**

_**'See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side. I'll wait for you. Slight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails, she makes me wait. And I'll wait without you. With or without you. With or without you. Through the storm we reach the shore. You gave it all, but I want more. And I'm waiting for you. with or without you. With or without you, aah. I can't live with or without you.'**_

**Hermione gaped at him; it was the first Muggle song she had made him listen to, and he had complained that it was too slow for his liking. She had made a comment that it was one of her favourite songs.**

_**'And you give yourself away, and you give yourself away. And you give, and you give, and you give yourself away. My hands are tied. The body breeze she guides me with. Nothing wins and nothing left to lose. And you give yourself away. And you give yourself away. And you give, and you give, and you give yourself away. with or without you, with or without you, ooh. I can't live with or without you. Ooooooooh. Oooooh. Oooooooh. With or without you. With or without you, aah. I can't live with or without you. With or without you.'**_

**The band was still playing as Hermione stood from her seat. She walked over to the platform and climbed up, looking at Ron. She sighed and threw herself at him, kissing him. The band kept playing the end of the song as Ron dropped the mike and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, picking her up and spinning her around.**

**'I love you,' she whispered.**

**'I love you, too,' he said.**

**He kissed her again.**

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, so I HAD to add **_**With or Without You**_**, because I kept seeing the scene here in my head whenever I listened to the damned song. **

**Absolute final chapter of this damn story. I had a blast and this was just for fun. I almost threw in a scene that included a metallic blue vibrator for Emma, but decided against it.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and please let me know what you thought of it. I dunno whether I should be proud of it or not. Oh well. You decide :)**


End file.
